


Counting to Eight

by JackOfNone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom feelings, Dream Bubbles, F/F, Large insertions, Non Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Vriska meet in a dream. Rose brought backup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting to Eight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/gifts).



> Written for Dogtier, on the occasion of a birthday! Because largely context-free pornography is the gift that keeps on giving.

"I have to admit," Rose said. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that. Terezi really talked you up." Vriska turned, thrashing in the grip of...how many tentacles? She'd lost count. They were slick and wet and inky black, wrapped around her arms and legs from wrist to elbow, ankle to knee, pinning her fast. Vriska twisted her body harder and heard the metallic screech of her robotic arm being contorted almost to its limit. "Careful now," Rose said. The tentacles constricted, and Vriska would not give her the satisfaction of crying out. "Struggle any harder and you might rip that arm right out of its socket." 

"Fuck you," Vriska snarled, and spat in Rose's face. 

Vriska didn't even see her move. She blinked, and then Rose was right in front of her, wiping the smear of blue-tinged saliva from her face with a small smile. 

The tentacles holding her ankles and knees pulled outwards, spreading her legs wide, pulling at her thighs into a nearly full split. Rose moved up against Vriska and gestured like a puppeteer; a thin tendril, barbed with cruel black hooks, reared up and followed Rose's direction, slithering under Vriska's underwear. It tore outwards, shredding the thin fabric, leaving her exposed. Rose looked at her as though she were a specimen under glass. 

"You know," Rose mused, more tentacles coalescing from the darkness. "You look like a fly caught in a web." Vriska's lip curled into a sneer, and Rose chuckled. "I thought you'd hate that simile. I've been saving that one."

One of the tentacles edged forward and traced the entrance to her nook, probing with light, teasing touches. Vriska shuddered, reflexively trying to pull away, but she was held fast. Rose hovered another tentacle in front of her crotch — waiting, threatening. “You saved up a lame insult just in case you ran into me in the afterlife? Rose, I’m fucking flattered,” she snapped. 

Rose smiled, and the second tentacle darted forward, forcing its way into her nook with a wet squelch. Vriska bit her tongue trying to hold back a gasp as the tentacle wriggled around inside of her as though exploring the shape — which, judging by the thoughtful expression on Rose’s flushed face, it might be. The other tentacle kept teasing the outside, and to her fury Vriska felt the fronds surrounding her bulge start to pull back, exposing the sensitive flesh beneath. 

Rose moved between blinks again, and her nails were against Vriska’s rapidly thickening bulge, scratching down the surface just hard enough to sting and make her bulge twist and writhe against Rose’s invading hand, seeking something to latch onto. Thick blue fluid leaked from the vents along it and smeared Rose’s fingers as she probed into them, drawing another reluctant hiss from Vriska. “Does that hurt?” Rose asked. “Or does it feel good? Or is it both?” The tentacle in her nook withdrew, slowly, so Vriska could feel every curve and bump along its length, then slammed back inside even deeper this time, hard enough to rock her entire body. 

“If you think you can pail me into submission,” Vriska said, glaring at Rose, “think again. You’ll regret this.” 

“Mmm,” Rose murmured. Her face was beginning to flush bright red…her blood color. Was she getting off on this? Vriska wondered. Rose stroked her bulge lazily, and the traitorous organ quivered in her grasp. “I don’t know. I hate to interrupt such a textbook example of a defiant speech — very nice, by the way — but your body seems to have other ideas.” 

“Fuck you,” Vriska growled, as Rose squeezed down on her bulge hard enough to hurt and the tentacle in her nook started to pump rhythmically in and out of her nook. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…”

Another tentacle pressed against her asshole, and Vriska gritted her teeth as it forced its way in, stretching the hole wider than it had ever been stretched. Rose only gave her a moment’s pause before the tentacle inside her ass started to squirm, and the sensation of them pressing together inside of her made Vriska’s eyes flutter. “My…you’re good at this,” Rose cooed, drawing another gasp from Vriska. “You’re just opening up like a champ. Let’s play a game. You like games, right? I hear you’re great at them.” 

Through her haze of anger and growing, unwilling arousal, Vriska bared her teeth. “I’m…I’m the best,” she managed. The tentacle in her nook squirmed deeper and she panted, grinding against Rose’s teasing hand, looking for some release — anything to stop the slow-building burn in her groin, to get it over with. How did this fucking alien even know how to get her off? She hadn’t hated anyone like this since Terezi and that thought just made her fronds twitch and her nook shudder even more.

“Well, a long time ago, back when Earth was still a thing,” Rose went on. The tentacle teasing her nook twined around the first one and pressed inward, stretching her nook further, corkscrewing inside of her. “Dave would make fun of me for my reading habits, and I opened my inbox to see he’d sent me hours upon hours of pornography. Girls with monsters. I saved all of them, of course. They’d take tentacles in every hole — hundreds of them sometimes — filling them up so badly they’d scream that they were going to explode. I even saw one where they put a tentacle so far into a girl’s cunt they came out her mouth. Human anatomy doesn’t really allow for that — I checked. But troll anatomy…” The tentacles pressed deeper, deeper, until the pressure started to ache deep in her belly and the look on Rose’s face made it abundantly clear she wouldn’t stop until Vriska said so. 

“It doesn’t work for…us either…you stupid bitch,” Vriska snarled. “I hate you.” 

“Why, Vriska,,” Rose said, pulling the tentacles back until they were just on the edge of pain. “Flirting at a time like this? I’m flattered. How many do you think you can take, hm? Five? Seven?” 

“As many as you can dish out,” Vriska snarled. “You think you can break me?”

“I’m willing to try,” Rose said, with a cruel grin. “Since you’re so ambitious, let’s add two more.” Rose was as good as her word — Vriska felt two tentacles writhing around the one currently shoved into her asshole, grasping, and they slid past the already stretched and slick flesh with disturbing ease, prying her wide open. Vriska couldn’t help it — she wailed, throwing her head back and struggling for a moment before sinking back into the nest of tentacles behind her, the massive wriggling objects filling both her holes pressing up against her belly as she collapsed. Her bulge twitched in Rose’s hand, thrashing back and forth, and Rose began to stroke it again. “Give up?” Vriska moaned helplessly. 

“Not…not…ever,” she managed, and whined as Rose pulled away from her bulge, leaving it quivering in the air, cold and painfully unstimulated. 

“One more, then,” Rose said. “That’ll bring you up to six.” 

“I can take—mph!” Vriska’s eyes shot open as a mass of inky, wriggling blackness thrust between her teeth, scraping along her tongue and lodging itself deep down in her throat. Vriska gagged — it was cold as ice and clammy, slick with some oily substance that tasted like sulphur and death. 

“How about we go up to eight?” Rose said, with a gleam in her eye. “What do you say about that?” Vriska spat something that was lost around the tentacle plugging her mouth. “Oh, that’s right. Silly me. You don’t GET a say.” 

Two more tentacles began to prod at the fronds surrounding her nook, and she screamed into the tentacle-gag as they corkscrewed around the tentacles already stuffed there and slowly, agonizingly, tried forced their way inwards. Panic welled up in her throat for a moment — no, there wasn’t any room, surely she’d split in two! But…no. She couldn’t let Rose beat her like this. Vriska hated her and this was a fucking challenge. 

Vriska took a deep, labored breath as the writhing intruders finally ravaged their way into her abused nook. She swore she could feel her bones creak as the tentacles squirmed inside of her, twisting this way and that, stirring up every inch of her insides and spreading her wider than she knew she was meant to go. 

Rose pressed one hand to Vriska’s belly just above her bulge to feel the writhing of her tendrils inside her, and Vriska moaned. “That’s even more than I thought you could take,” she said, pressing down on Vriska’s taut abdomen, making her squeal. “I think you deserve a reward for winning the game.” Rose’s other hand found her bulge again and began to stroke in earnest, the organ twining with her fingers desperately. “It’s like one of mine,” Rose said, slipping her finger into one of the side vents and toying with it roughly enough to make Vriska whimper. “But it’s so small and delicate. I bet one of my tentacles could snap this little thing in two. But that’s an experience for another day.” She continued to finger the slits in Vriska’s bulge, stroking the entire length of it, teasing under the tip. Vriska sank her fangs into the tentacle in her mouth as Rose ravaged every hole on her body, deeper and faster, pounding and twisting, and she hated this so much and hated her so much and— 

Vriska screamed her throat raw as she climaxed and Rose ripped eight tentacles from her body all at once, leaving her aching and dripping with her own fluids. Her spent bulge drooped down over her gaping holes, too worn out to retract. Her nook and ass felt like they’d never return to normal. 

Rose grinned smugly and licked Vriska’s fluids from her fingers. “Well, it certainly seems like you enjoyed that.” 

Vriska panted and struggled weakly in the grip of the tentacles still pinning her arms and legs. “You’ll…regret…my revenge…will be…fucking legendary…” she panted. “Let me go. I won your game.” Rose clucked her tongue. 

“I’ll look forward to it. In the mean time, no, I don’t think I’ll let you go. That wasn’t part of the game. You’ve been such a good sport, I think I’ll let my friends here have some fun…don’t worry, it’ll only be until I wake up.” 

Vriska snarled every curse she could think of as the forest of tentacles descended upon her, and there was no room in the air for words.


End file.
